The Beauty and The Thug
by DJ Greatness
Summary: What happens when a High School Thug falls for The High School Beauty? ANYTHING!
1. Just This Once

I stared at her beauty and the sight of God's perfect creation well to me anyway.

"Dude ask her out already" Blessing told me

"Man I can't she's a beauty and I'm a thug." I said

"You might be right on that one oh by the way Bishop called us"

"I told you, B I ain't doing no more slinging for that piece of shit" I yelled

The sight of Bishop made me wanna vomit He left me and Blessing for dead a few years ago.

"Dominique that was 4 years ago. People change." Blessing said

"Yeah people do change but they don't go back to doing the same SHIT!" I yelled

"Dude come on just at least come with me to see him" Blessing begged

"Alright I'll come but if he tries something I blast that bitch square to the depths of hell" I said

"So you coming with me?" Blessing asked

"Yeah I'll help you out but just this once" I warned


	2. Chapter 2

We walked up the building which held the most vile human being on the planet Bishop.

"Wassup fellas" Troy said

Troy was Bishop's right hand man He would take care of Bishop's problems. And we were almost one of the problems

"Sup" Blessing said

I had no response for Troy. We just took the elevator up to the penthouse that held Bishop.

D you ready? Blessing told me

"Look I'm just here to watch your back and make sure your ass don't get hurt" I told Blessing

"Alright" he said

We made it up to the penthouse. We both were hesitant on who would knock first. I grew a set and knocked on the door where a nude lady opened.

"May I help you?" she said with a lot of attitude

"Yeah we're here for Bishop" Blessing said

"Actually He's here for Bishop I'm here for moral support" I told her

"Whatever" She said

"BISHOP!" she yelled

"WHAT BITCH!?" He yelled with authority

"Some 2 motherfuckers are here to see you" she said

"what 2 motherfuckers?"

"What y'all suckas names are again?"

"Blessing and Dominique" I told her

"B and D" she yelled

"Bring them niggas here!" He yelled

Y'all come on in"she said


	3. Chapter 3

When we entered the room they was a large stash of weed and money at the side of the door. Then we found a huge amount of crack on the table and machine guns all over the place

"B are you sure this is a good idea?" I questioned him

"Yeah man it's not that bad" he answered

We final made it into the room where Bishop was he had a 357 mag in one hand and a joint in the other.

"Sit down muthafuckas" he said with authority

We sat quickly knowing he would pop a cap if we didn't

"Long time no see boys" Bishop said with a menacing tone

"How's it been?" Bishop said

"G-G-G-Good" Blessing said a little nervous

"Look I got this package I need the two of you to deliver it tonight" Bishop said

"Sorry B but I don't sling no more" I said

"Look here bitch you do what I tell you to do" Bishop said

"Look here I'm done with this. I'm outta here" I said

I started to walk when Bishop yelled…..

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOMS?!" Bishop yelled

I stopped dead in my tracks

"Your mom got kidney failure and you need the money to save her" Bishop said

I sighed thinking about my mom she was on the final stages of kidney failure. I needed to save her. I had to save her.

"How much we talking?" I said

"We talking around $250,000" Bishop said

"Do we have a deal?" Bishop said

Blessing shooked his hand immediately

I hesitanted but I shooked his hand

He gave us the package and we left.

I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look here I meet you back here at 7 alright?" Blessing said

"Alright man" I said

We did our signature handshake and parted ways.

I gotten bored and decided to skip 3rd Block which was Ms. Alston

I went outside and put my face between my hands

"I didn't have to do it. "Why are you punishing me God? WHY? WHY?"I yelled up to the heavens above

I decided to head back into the school because it was the last block

I accidentally bumped into a small figure.

"Sorry" I said

"It's OK" she said

When I looked at her I realized that that was the girl I was crushing on.

"Name's Dominique but call me Mack Daddy"

She giggles

"Name's Christina but call me Mrs. Mack Daddy"

We both laughed

"Well uh talk to you later" I said

"I like that" Christina said

Now it was time to get back to serious business I had to meet B to do this drop but won't it be nice to meet with Christina again?


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7 I met up with Blessing. He and I both had on dark clothing but what I didn't know Blessing had something on him unbeknownst to me.

"Man you look a little too pumped for this" I told Blessing

"Man shut up I prepared for this I ready for this Nigga I AM THIS!"Blessing yelled

"Nigga are you high?" I said

"Whatever nigga let's get ready for this drop. Alright?" Blessing said

"Fine" I said

The Triads arrived on time they wanted to get this over with.

They were only 2 of them.

One of them showed us the $250,000

Blessing showed the package.

When we made the trade something terrible happened

Blessing capped one of them in the head with a .44

Then I took off running and I didn't stop I ran until I saw this abandoned building I went straight into it and ran up the raggedy stairs and hid in one of the rooms.

I heard more gunshots. I looked out the window and saw Blessing running towards the building where I was.

Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door then I saw Blessing.

"Dude What the Fuck was you thinking?" I yelled at Blessing

"What? You didn't think they were going to do the same to us?" Blessing yelled

"There was only TWO of them. TWO!" I yelled

"They could've had backup!" Blessing yelled

They're from Hong Kong you son of a bitch" I yelled

"You aint gonna tell no one what just happen!" He said

"Or what?" I yelled

"I Kill You" He said putting the .44 near my head.

I knew then he wasn't playing. He was dead serious.


	6. Chapter 6

After the incident from last night I tried to stay as far away from Blessing as possible.

I didn't talk to nobody. All day I was to myself until she appeared.

"Hey Mack Daddy" Christina said

"Hey Mrs. Mack Daddy" I said

"What's wrong?" she said

"Nothing Christina, Just nothing" I said

"Are you sure? "She said

"Yeah I'm Positive" I said

"Ok" she said

"If you need anyone to talk to I'm always here" She said

She gave me a peck on the cheek

Then The worst thing I could ever imagine came to life.

"Got my Money D?" Bishop said

I turned around to see Bishop and his right hand man Troy.

Troy grabs me and throws me into the car next to Bishop.

"Where's my money nigga?" Bishop said

"I don't know" I said

I lied to Bishop I had to protect Blessing but either way I was dead.

"Nigga I know you lying" Bishop said

"Where's my money?" Bishop said

I could tell Bishop was getting more angrier by the second.

"For the last time nigga where's my money motherfucker?" Bishop said

"I…don't know" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

I Knew Blessing had The Money but I was willing to take a bullet for my friend even if he threatened to kill me.

Blessing and me were friends since Pre-K and I wasn't going to rat him out.

Then Bishop did the unthinkable. He pops a cap in my leg.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

The pain in my leg was excruciating. My hands covered in my blood.

"When do I expect you to get my money? "Bishop said

"Me?" I said

"Yeah you unless someone has my money do you know Dominique?" Bishop said

"N-N-N-N-N-No" I said trembling in pain

"Ok when do I expect you to get my $250 grand?" Bishop said

"A Year" I said

"Nah how about 24 hours?"

"How I supposed to get your money in 24 hours?" I yelled

"Tough Titty" Bishop said

Troy then threw me out of the Rolls Royce.

I saw the blood running out of my leg and it wasn't looking good.

But what I didn't know was that someone was watching the situation the entire time.

"Dominique Oh my god are you alright?!" someone said

I was starting to black out but I manage to try to figure out the person's identity

"Who are you" I said barely

"Christina "she said


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly opened my eyes in the hospital but quickly closed them due to the bright lights in the ceiling

"You alright?" a voice said

I opened my eyes and realized the voice was Blessing's

"What do you want?" I said

"I wanted to know if…. Blessing tried to finish but I interrupted

"STOP! If you want to know I didn't rat you out to no cops and I got shot thanks to you and now I might die today and it's your entire fault!" I yelled

"How is it my fault that you got…. Blessing tried again but once again I interrupted

"It is your fault because I was protecting you from Bishop and his bitch-boy Troy! I yelled

"You're right D I'm going to do what's the only choice that's left. Blessing said

A Few Hours Later

"Are your Mr. Adams" someone said

"Yeah who's asking?" I said

"The CMPD" a cop answered

"Oh Shit" I said

"Oh Shit Indeed" The Cop said

"Now tell us Mr. Adams where were you on the night of May 17th 2013" The Cop asked

"I was at home playing The Ps3" I said

"Oh really well a witness told us they saw you and a Mr. Tamba making a drug deal with The Triads" The Cop said

"What witness?" I said

"The Limo Driver" He said

"Oh No this is it I'm going to prison for a murder I didn't even commit" I thought to myself.

"He reported seeing Mr. Tamba shooting the drug dealers and seeing you run off" He said

"Am I going to Jail today? "I said

"No Mr. Adams you're going up as a witness against Mr. Tamba and You'll get full Immunity for being there when Mr. Tamba committed the murder." He said

"Let me think about it" I said

"You have 2 weeks to make a decision". He said


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Hello Blessing" Bishop said "it's so nice to see you again"

"Bishop I need to talk to you for a second…alone" Blessing said while also staring into Troy.

"OK. Let's talk" Bishop said

Him and Blessing went into the back room.

As I was getting better in the hospital and I was getting visits daily by Christina and we were getting closer by the second.

"Hey Dominique how's the leg?" Christina said

"Getting better Doc says that I've got to be on crutches for a few weeks but no biggie" I said

"You want something to drink?" Christina said

"Yeah, Please" I said

When Christina grabbed a soda she accidently tripped and landed on me we both stared in each other's eyes.

"Alright D it's now or never." I thought to myself.

So I pressed my lips onto hers and she didn't pull back she kissed me back.

After a few minutes we both needed some air so we stopped kissing for a moment.

"I Love You Christina" I said

"I Love You Too Dominique" Christina said

We went back to kissing.

Meanwhile

What do you mean you want to quit?! Bishop yelled in Blessing's face

"I'm done with this life Bishop it's time for me to be a man" Blessing said

"There must've been a reason on why you're quitting" Bishop said

"No there isn't" Blessing said

"You got my money nigga" Bishop said

"What? Blessing questioned

"Troy come here" Bishop said

Troy entered with a bag of $250,000 the same money The Triads gave Blessing

"Got anything to say B" Bishop said

"Yeah take this motherfucker" Blessing said before punching Bishop and hightailing with the money.

Troy starts shooting at Blessing but couldn't hit him.

Blessing hides behind the dumpster and makes a call

"Come On man pick up" Blessing said


	10. Chapter 10

I & Christina continued with our make-out session until my phone rings.

"Hello?" I said

"D it's Blessing." He said

"What is it you're alright?" I said

"No Bishop found out about the money and him and Troy are shooting at me man please help me" He said

"Alright I'll be there." I said

"What is it?" Christina said

"I'll be right back I'll promise" I said

"I love you boy" Christina said

"I love you too girl" I said

And I left the hospital.

I went to my house to grab some clothes and a couple of guns and I left.

Back at The Warehouse Blessing, Troy and Bishop were at an all-out gun war until Blessing was running low on bullets.

"Shit" he said when he only had 2 bullets but he manage to hit Troy in the stomach with it and also graze Bishop in the head.

But Bishop connected with a gunshot to Blessing's rib.

"SHIT!" Blessing yelled in pain

Bishop stood over Blessing with the gun at his head until I shot Bishop in the chest.

"AAAHHHHH" Bishop screamed and he collapsed onto the ground but he didn't die because I shot him with a taser gun numbing all parts of his body.

"Thanks man I own you" Blessing told me

"Man The Cops put out a warrant on you for murdering those two Triads" I said

"What?" he said

"It's a manslaughter charge you get 15 years be out in 13" I said

"No man I can't do 13 years I just can't" he said

Blessing tried to commit suicide but I took the gun he had away from him

"Not that way man own up to it" I said

"Why you doing this to me?" Blessing said

"It's time to face life on like a man. see you in 13 years brother" I said and walked away from Blessing.

6 Months Later

Bishop and Troy received 30 to Life in Prison for all of their drug trafficking and murders

Blessing received 15 years in prison. He forgave me for what I had did

Me and Christina are doing great we graduated High School together and we going to the same college.

I guess harden thugs can be happy too….

THE END


End file.
